


Harrison Black Parker Stark Hardy the Prince of the Symbiotes

by NickG1998



Series: Harrison Black Parker Stark Hardy the Prince of the Symbiotes [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (Video Game), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Peter Parker, Cunnilingus, Evil Spider Man, F/M, Felicia Hardy is Harry Potter's Real Mother, Harems, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Multi, Overpowered Spider Man, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker is Harry Potter's Real Father, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rimming, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickG1998/pseuds/NickG1998
Summary: Harry Potter has some shocking revelations at Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter & Raven | Mystique, Harry Potter & Rogue (X-Men), Jean Grey/Felicia Hardy/Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker/Kitty Pryde/Natasha Romanov & Mary Jane Watson, Lorna Dane & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Peter Parker & Betty Ross, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Raven | Mystique Emma Frost & Rogue, Psylocke & Harry Potter, X-23 Laura Kinney & Harry Potter
Series: Harrison Black Parker Stark Hardy the Prince of the Symbiotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620484
Kudos: 9





	Harrison Black Parker Stark Hardy the Prince of the Symbiotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter has some shocking revelations at Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry Potter is currently walking to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with his Godfather Sirius Orion Black for a lineage test and a inheritance test they're both walking up to the goblin teller the teller says please follow me to King Ragnarok's Office the goblin teller knocks three times and they hear a loud enter good evening King Ragnarok my name is Harry James Potter and I would like a private lineage test and a private inheritance test please only my godfather and Hermione Granger are allowed King Ragnarok says please put six droplets of blood on both parchments  
Fake Name Harry James Potter  
Real Name Harrison Black Parker Stark Hardy Strange Howlett Romanov  
Biological Father Peter Parker aka Spider-Man status alive infected Symbiote King in New York City  
Biological Mother Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat status alive infected Symbiote Queen  
Biological Godfathers Tony Stark aka Iron Man status deceased and Dr. Steven Strange aka the Sorcerer Supreme status alive infected  
Biological Godmothers Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow status alive infected Mary Jane Watson status alive infected Anna Marie aka Rogue status alive infected X-23 aka Laura Kinney status alive infected & Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock aka Psylocke status alive infected 

Adoptive Father James Flemont Potter status deceased

Adoptive Mother Lily Marie Potter nee Evans status alive in Potter Manor

Adoptive Sister Rose Lilian Potter alive in Potter Manor

Adoptive Godfather Sirius Orion Black status alive in Azkaban Prison

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter UK through blood adoption

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black UK through Adoptive Godfather Ritual

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Parker USA through Paternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Hardy USA through Maternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Stark USA through biological godfather  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Azkaban UK through magic  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Griffindor through paternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff through maternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw through maternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin through paternal 

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Darkholm Though Blood Adoption   
  
Harrison's Magical Core Dark level beyond Merlin 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Harrison's Magical Affinities

Dark Arts and Black Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Necromancy 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Soul Magic and Blood Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Flying without Support 100% blocked

Battle Magic and Healing Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Shadow Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Parcel Tongue & Parcel Magic 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Beast Speak 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Symbiote bonds list

Venom bond 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Carnage 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Riot 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Phage 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Lasher 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Anti Venom 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Hybrid 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Symbiote Wolverine 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Symbiote Electro 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Symbiote Vulture 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Every Symbiote is now protecting the long lost Prince of the Symbiotes  
Symbiote Control/Creation 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Symbiote Knowledge from all previous hosts 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Symbiote Summoning 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Parental Bond 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Umbrakinesis 100% blocked  
15 Loyalty potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix

19 love potions keyed to Ginevara Weasley brewed by Molly Weasley

Hatred curse towards all Slytherins keyed to Severus Snape & Lord Voldemort  
32 Loyalty Charms keyed to all light families light creatures and Albus Dumbledore  
Hatred curse towards all dark creatures and dark families cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Glamour Charm keyed to James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evans  
Muggle enraging curse cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Horcrux in scar created by Albus Dumbledore  
Illegal marriage contract to Ginevara Weasley created by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley now void due to Harry Potter never truly existing  
Magic Siphoning keyed to Albus Dumbledore  
Marriage contracts House of Potter eldest daughter from the house of Greengrass and Susan Bones daughter of the House of Bones  
Quadruple Marriage contracts to the Daughters of The House of Black Both the Eldest and Youngest daughters to the House of Delacour the daughter of the House of Davis & the daughter of House of Parkinson  
Triple Marriage contracts to the House of Azkaban both daughters of the House of Patil and the House of Tonks and the House of Howlett King Ragnarok please remove all of my blocks potions and charms please I would also like to become a goblin friend because I trust you all I would always protect you and the Goblin Nation as if they were my own family also please call me Harrison King Ragnarok says to only call him Ragnarok I also need a one time Portkey to the New York City Gringotts Branch and all my Vaults emptied and sent there 


End file.
